True Love
by cherryblossom Angel
Summary: A S+S, E+T story. This story is the story after 2nd Movie of CCS. r+r


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Title: True Love  
  
Author: cherryblossom Angel  
  
Chapter one: Come back to Tomoeda.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of CCS character, ok?! So, don't sue me!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Talking"  
  
'Thought'  
  
~*~: Change place/ time  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hongkong, 19 January  
  
Dear Sakura-chan,  
  
how are you Sakura-chan? We here in Hongkong are missing all of you. By the way, Syaoran's mother said that, we could visit you in Japan. Within a week we will be there, Sakura. You know, Syaoran-kun was always talked about you. But don't tell him I told you this ok? How is Tomoyo-chan? I hope I can see both of you soon.  
  
Ja ne, Sakura chan! See you soon, Meilin.  
  
"Kaiju! Breakfast!"  
  
"Coming oni-san!" 14 years old, Kinomoto Sakura wearing her uniform as fast as she can. She took a few Sakura Cards and put it in her bag. She run downstairs leaves Kero upstairs with some new games.  
  
"Here, your breakfast, kaiju." Touya, just like usually, teased his little sister with the "Kaiju" word.  
  
"O-H-A-Y-O oni-san!" Sakura yelled to her brother.  
  
"Osoyo. Kaiju!" Touya said while sit in his chair to eat the food.  
  
"Sakura kaiju do nai mo!!"  
  
"Whatever."  
  
"Ohayo, Sakura-chan."  
  
"Ohayo otaa-san." She said while eating her food.  
  
"Looks like you are very happy, Sakura-chan."  
  
"Hai, otaa-san. Meilin-chan and Syaoran-kun is coming next week."  
  
"What?! That gaki will come here!?!"  
  
"Syaoran-kun is not a gaki!"  
  
"Hai! Hai! Ja, otaa-san, kaiju!" He stands up from the chair with Sakura eating her breakfast very fast then say goodbye to her dad and wear the roller blades to catch her brother ways.  
  
"Oni-san! Why don't you wait for me?!"  
  
"Because, you're a slow eating kaiju. Yuki!" He waved to a white-haired- boy. Yukito waved to them back. Sakura's heart still beating when she meet Yukito.  
  
"Ohayo, Touya, Sakura."  
  
"O. ohayo, Yukito-san." Sakura said with a little blush in her face.  
  
The three of them go to their own school in silently. Sakura said "Ja" to Touya and Yukito then come inside the school. While putting her roller blades in the locker, Sakura met Tomoyo that looking very sad. "Tomoyo- chan? Daijobu de suka? Are you ok?" She said with a very worried face. "No Sakura-chan. I just. WANT TO TAPED YOU!!!" She said like usually face. The puppy-dog-face. Sakura just laughed nervously to her.  
  
"By the way, Tomoyo-chan, Meilin-chan and Syaoran-kun will come here!"  
  
"What?! That means."  
  
"Means?"  
  
"I can make a clothes for YOU, MEILIN, AND SYAORAN THAN TAPED YOU!!! OHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO." She continued the laugh in a very long time. Sakura just looked at her with a nervous smile. A few minutes after, Naoko comes with a book she read while walking. That makes she hit Tomoyo. "Oh, Tomoyo-chan, Sakura-chan, ohayo and. sorry."  
  
"Ohayo gozaimasu, Naoko-chan. I accept the sorry."  
  
Sakura ask to go to their class. All of them go upstairs. When they arrived at the class, Sakura tell Chiharu, Naoko, and Rika about Syaoran and Meilin's visit to Japan. Naoko, Rika and Chiharu are very happy. The five of them planed about what would they do to surprised Syaoran and Meilin.  
  
"Party?"  
  
"Nah."  
  
"Movie?"  
  
"What do you mean Tomoyo-chan?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"What will we do?"  
  
"Ohayo, minna-san!" Terada-sensei comes in to the class with some book in his hand. As he walks to his chair, the kids say "Ohayo Terada-sensei!"  
  
"Minna, we have a visiting students. I know maybe 96 % of you know them. Come in!"  
  
An auburn haired boy with a paired of brown eyes, and a girl in Chinese clothes with her hair tied two with a ribbon comes in into the class. They are very familiar to the kids in that class. Especially for Sakura and Tomoyo. All of the class surprised seeing the two of them in the class. Sensei let the two of them sit like the usually place they sat. Meilin sit in back of Tomoyo. Syaoran sit in back of Sakura. When Syaoran walk and passed Sakura, he smiles to the girl. Sakura blushed and nodded to him. Tomoyo and Meilin smile seeing them.  
  
~*~  
  
"Meilin-chan, Li-kun where you live while you're here?" Tomoyo ask to Meilin and Syaoran.  
  
"I don't know. Maybe in our old apartment." Meilin answered Tomoyo's question.  
  
"Meilin-chan, in the letter you said about next week you're here, why you already here now?" Sakura ask Meilin.  
  
"Don't you read the date? It's 19 January. Now is already 28 January, Sakura-chan."  
  
"Oh.. right.. Syaoran-kun, Meilin-chan, Tomoyo-chan, there's a new pancake restaurant in the Penguin Park. What do you think? I'll buy it for all of you. But if you have another things to do."  
  
"Ha, ha! Sakura-chan you are not change by anything. (A/N Sorry to steal the script from CCS 2nd Movie..) Of course we'll go with you, ne, Syaoran, Daidouji-san?"  
  
"Hai." Tomoyo answered.  
  
"Aa."  
  
The four of them walk to the restaurant in laugh. Meilin always make a joke about Sakura and Syaoran. Sakura always blushing when Meilin tell about the stupid things Syaoran make because of missing Sakura. Syaoran felt like wanted to knock Meilin of every time she tells Sakura and Tomoyo about his missed to Sakura.  
  
At the restaurant, Sakura order the pancakes for them. Meilin choose the pancake, banana and cheese. While Tomoyo, choose a pancake with a strawberry ice cream. Syaoran wants some ice cream vanilla and cookies. Just like Sakura wants the same. Both of them are agreed to share the foods.  
  
"So, how long will you stay?"  
  
"Maybe about a month. Well, I don't know."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
cherryblossom Angel: I know! This chappie is sucks! It's just a prologue! @. @  
  
Sakura: Don't say that, cherryblossom Angel! It's perfectly ok.  
  
Tomoyo: Sakura's right, it is KAWAII! Of course because Sakura's there.  
  
Syaoran: Yea, if it will be a S+S.  
  
Meilin: M+?  
  
cherryblossom Angel: Just wait the next chappie, ok? Ja!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


End file.
